The Warrior (character)
;Background Not much is known about The Warrior but he fought against Kamika on the Grand Magic Games. He possesses the mastery of earth, fire, wind and cosmic magic that few mages like Grinch learn. The Warrior also posseses great key attributesmaking him on par with Grinch, one of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail. ;Personality He is a calm warrior bearing pride and strength in himself. His true personality of great and uncontrollable anger is revealed when Minerva humiliated a seriously-wounded Lucy, causing him to jump on the ring and pursue Minerva in order to pay back what Minerva did. Erza, knowing this - she pondered on this until she find out that his uncontrollable anger is somewhat similar to Grinch when he killed Gajeel and Bora. Fearing that what she saw before is a representation of Grinch's brutality towards people who have hurt Lucy excessively, she pondered on if the warrior who have tortured Minerva for beating up Lucy is Grinch in another set of armor. She promises herself that she won't tell this to her guildmates, fearing that they all will be shocked knowing that the Warrior maybe Grinch or not. ;Appearance The Warrior wears the armor of a Crocus general dating back from the ancient periods. He carries two swords holstered on his back, a special kind of vambraces that has a concealed knife that can be drawn from a special mechanism triggered by a ring. He also wears a mask that was provided with the armor, and a set of black leather gloves that completely renders him unidentifiable unless his hood and mask are unveiled. ;Grand Magic Games He fought against Flare and Kamika on the Grand Magic Games. Using his Earth magic, he managed to defeat Kamika and her taunts. He ended the battle by making a light cut on her left thigh, and carrying her out of the arena as a result of the injury he have made. On the naval competition of the Grand Magic Games, when Lucy got beaten up by Minerva - he expressed his anger, like that of Grinch. Before she could exit, he drew his swords in order to attack her. He dragged her up to the sky where he gave her body cuts in quick succession. The cuts gave her bleeding. Then, he used his Earth Fist to punch her in the face dealing serious damage. Trying to fight back, Minerva tried to evade him, but she failed. He continued to punch her face, then her body using his Earth Fist. Before they fall back to the water, he drew his wristblades to make a final move - to stab her in the abdomen that will cause her death, or to punch her on the stomach using his Earth Fist to brutally finish her torture. He draws his wristblades. Minerva was weakened, bleeding, heavily-injured and bruised and she couldn't take much longer. Before the blade impacts her flesh, he pulled it back and formed another Earth Fist. He punches her on the abdomen, causing her to fall down. Rogue saves her with his telekenesis, sparkling a fight between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth that was averted by Erza afterwards.